Prom Queen
by SilverWolf7
Summary: What really did happen to Joyce on that Prom night that she had met Buffy's father?  This was what sprung into my mind after watching Prophecy Girl last night.  Joyce shows up at her Prom alone in a horrible pink dress.


Prom Queen

Prom Night, 1964

Joyce hadn't been asked to the prom, but she had bought a dress especially for the night weeks in advance. Thinking it to be a waste to not wear it, she had donned her specially brought clothing and had shown up anyway.

She had known it would be a mistake. Not only was she the only one who had not been asked on a date, but the only person who had decided to wear a dress like hers.

It was pink. The pink colour little girls decorated their rooms with. It was also knee length, making it kind of hard to move in her boots which met the hem slightly. Boots which were the same shocking colour.

Self-consciously she sat in a corner, every now and then running her hands through her permed hair and trying to straighten the almost comical ruffles of the dress.

She had almost given up on having a good time at all when her eyes suddenly caught a sight that seemed to call to her. Hank Summers, a guy in senior year, was dancing with the girl he had obviously brought with him as his date.

Hank was tall, lean yet with some muscle on him, and quite handsome in the blue tux he wore that brought out the striking colour of his eyes perfectly. She could not help but stare as he whirled past her, his date spinning in dizzying circles about him.

Looking at the green dress the girl wore and looking down at her own horrid piece of clothing, she almost felt she could cry from sudden embarrassment.

She shouldn't have come here tonight.

It was then that an event so amazing took place, that she wondered if the moment was written in the stars and destined to happen. The girl Hank was dancing with twirled prettily, her dress flying about her, before the hem at the back tripped her and she fell with a heavy thud to the floor.

Quickly gaining her feet, the girl rushed out of the Hall faster than any creature she could name. Hank began to go after his date, before spotting her hiding in the corner she had been in since the beginning of the dance.

With a small shrug and a huge smile, Joyce watched as he made his way through the dancing, swirling crowd to reach her side. Her heart began to beat furiously in her chest when she looked into those oh-so-blue eyes of his.

"Hi! My names Hank. I see that you are alone. My date just fled in the terror of embarrassment and I was wondering...would you like to dance?"

The Heavens were shining down upon her tonight, was the only logical thought to greet her mind as she smiled up at him and let him take her hand and lead her out onto the dancefloor.

It was a fifteen minute dancing session before the calling of the Prom King and Queen. Matthew and Katy-Anne were crowned.

Joyce was only a junior, but one thing she knew for sure...her little dance with the wonderful man next to her had changed her mind about the whole night. Sure, the first hour had been the most horrid of her existance, but now....now she felt like she had taken that crown.

Hank had made her feel special. Made her feel like a queen.

She promised herself that if she ever had children, she would have to tell them about this day...the good parts anyway.

--------------------------------------------

Sunnydale, 1997, Prom Night

"Was it bad?" Buffy asked, looking at her from about the wardrobe door where the dress she had brought for her daughter was now proudly on display.

"Absolutely terrible...for about an hour." She replied, a small smile coming to her face.

"What happened?" Came the next question from her entirely too inquisitive daughter.

"I met your father." Joyce replied, her smile becoming full.

Buffy smiled at this also. "He didn't have a date either?"

Joyce's smile widened at the thoughts of that night which had plagued her all day. "He did. But that is an entirely different story that you will definitely not be hearing."

After all these years, she still had kept that promise to herself. After all, for just a few minutes, she had been queen in her own mind. She didn't want that feeling to ever go away.

A/N - Oh wow! I actually wrote another Buffy story! I didn't think I would ever be inspired to write one after my first one (which was my second story ever and quite terrible, but can still be found here).

I was watching Prophecy Girl though and the scene where Joyce thinks that Buffy is so down because of not being invited to the Prom by the right guy. The scene that followed (which is at the end of this story) just made this story pop into my head. I wanted to know what would have made Joyce's night so terrible until she met the future father of her child. My guess was the dress she wore, lol. The scene may have words changed in it.

Sorry if I got the father's name wrong and any dates. I also am an Aussie and as such, never had a 'prom'. I did, however go to my formal, which is kind of like it, except without the Prom Queens and such. So, once again sorry if I got any wrong info about that.

R/r please. I would like to know if people enjoyed this story or not.


End file.
